spring beauty
by Someone aka Me
Summary: "Amaryllis, for splendid beauty, and gardenias, for sweetness and joy. I'm sure your girlfriends will love them." / Katie buys her girlfriends flowers and then shows them how much she loves them. Warning: Mild sex.


Katie waltzes into the florist's shop, weaves through purple daffodils up to the counter, looks the shopkeeper up and down, and says, "Hello there, beautiful. Want to help me find a bouquet for my two lovely girlfriends?"

It doesn't matter that they've been dating for three years now; Susan still blushes bright pink. It's utterly adorable, and Katie will do anything she can to provoke that response.

"You're ridiculous," she says, and her words are chiding but her tone is amused.

"I mean," Katie counters, "It's not like I would go to any _other_ florist."

Susan smiles, tipping her head to concede the point. "Are you picking them, or shall I?"

"You're so much better at it than I am, darling."

Susan's blush, which had finally started to fade, comes back full force. She ducks her head and moves away, collecting flowers as she does. She hums gently, plucking stems and sorting them in her hands.

She comes back with a bouquet of red and white. "Amaryllis, for splendid beauty, and gardenias, for sweetness and joy. I'm sure your girlfriends will love them."

Katie grins at her, wide and bright.

"You know what? I'm sure they will. When do you finish?"

Susan looks around the shop, cataloguing her tasks.

"I should be home in an hour or two," she decides.

Katie smiles, and leans across the counter to kiss her lightly. She pitches her voice low, with just a hint of rasp — because she _knows_ what it does to Susan, knows what Susan will be imaging while she's closing. "We'll be waiting for you," she says, her voice barely above a whisper, and she watches Susan twitch slightly, her pupils dilating.

"Okay, bye!" Katie says cheerily, pulling away and turning toward the door.

"You're the _worst_," Susan says to her back.

Katie knows Susan well enough to know that her eyes are probably following the curve of her back, landing on the swell of her hips and the curve of her ass. She lets her hips sway a little bit more as she walks out the door, yelling, "I know!" as the door closes behind her.

She laughs to herself, and starts off for home.

..

Hannah is already home when she gets there, reclining on their couch, feet tucked up beside her. Her blonde curls are loose around her face, and Katie can't help the fierce surge of adoration.

She kicks off her boots and moves forward, planting a kiss on Hannah's head and setting the vase on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hello, love," she says.

Hannah smiles up at her, soft, her eyes tired but contented. "Hi, baby."

"Susan said she'll be an hour or two, but after she gets home we can get takeout? I've been craving thai _all day_."

"Sounds good. We're almost out of groceries, anyway."

"I know," Katie says. "I tried to pack a lunch this morning and came up with an orange and a block of cheese."

Hannah giggles, soft like bells, and it's enchanting enough that Katie flops down beside her and kisses her.

"Good day, love?" she asks as she pulls away.

Hannah's answer smile is small but genuine.

"Long, but good. Three births."

Katie runs a finger along her cheekbone. "I'm sure you did amazing."

Hannah leans forward, kisses her. It's soft and tired and _perfect,_ and Katie cups her face gently with her left hand, slides her right hand into Hannah's curls. Hannah lets out a breath that's halfway in between a gasp and something deeper.

Taking that for the encouragement that it is, Katie moves her left hand from Hannah's cheek to her waistband and up under the scrubs that she's still wearing, and around to her back. Deftly, with one hand, she pops the clasp of Hannah's bra. At the same time, she tightens her right hand ever so slightly, just enough pressure to give it a faint tug.

Hannah breaks away, breathing heavily, and pulls Katie's shirt up to her shoulders. "Off, off," she murmurs, her voice airy and breathless and Katie is so, _so _gone.

She pulls her shirt up and off, watches as Hannah does the same, bra with it.

"Splendid beauty was damn right," Katie murmurs, remembering Susan's flower choices today. She reaches out, cups one of Hannah's breast and thumbs at her nipple, then looks up at Hannah's face. Her pupils are blown wide, her lips parted ever so slightly. Katie pinches the nipple lightly between her fingers, watches Hannah's mouth drop open as she gasps, her hips rolling forward ever so slightly.

"Tell you what," Katie says, her voice dropped low. "I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece, with just my fingers and my mouth, until all you can say is my name. I'm going to lick every single inch of you, inside and out, until you're desperate and squirming in my favorite way. I'm going to do all of this, and then when Susan comes home, she's going to find you in our bed, smelling of me, sated and boneless and beautiful, and maybe she'll be just jealous enough that she'll fuck you too. How does that sound?"

In response, Hannah surges forward, a clear surrender, all signs of any lingering tiredness gone, and kisses Katie until they're both breathless.

And so that's exactly what Katie does.

And when Susan comes home, she finds the flowers on the coffee table, Hannah's scrubs and Katie's workout clothes on the living room floor, and both girlfriends in their bed, Hannah's head on Katie's breastbone, Katie's hands in Hannah's hair, the room smelling of sex.

"Well, well," Susan says. "I hope you two aren't _done_."

And Katie grins up at her, slow and syrupy sweet, and says, "Not even close, love."

* * *

Word Count (Dragons, writing month, auction): 962

Auction: KatieHannahSusan

365: 2. Provoke

Insane House: 502: florist

Seasonal; Days: 30th March: I am in Control Day - Write about someone taking control of a situation /Spring: (word) Floral / Flowers: **Hyacinth** \- (word) Surrender / Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot / Star: June 10th - Ophiuchid Meteor Shower: (emotion) Jealous

WC: Showtime:14. I'd Do Anything - (plant) Daffodil / Love in Motion: Hannah/Susan / Liza's: 3. Set a fic in a place you've never written about before. / Arcade: **Chun-Li**: (title) spring beauty, (word) fierce, (object) boots / Bex's Basement: Clint (purple) / Film Fest: 20. (Word) Adorable

Constellation: Pisces 3: Omega Piscium: (au) florist

Funfair: Guess the name: Cleo (Hannah)


End file.
